EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The new GCRC at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine[unreadable]established in September, 1997[unreadable]is located on the main science campus of the College and the Montefiore Medical Center's University hospital. The GCRC is integral to the twin missions of the College of Medicine[unreadable]the search for knowledge for the prevention and treatment of disease and the training of clinical investigators.The GCRC supports a broad spectrumof projects in diabetes, obesity, insulin resistance, aging, cancer, nutrition, sickle cell anemia,HIV/AIDS, epilepsy, arthritis, hvperbilirubinemia, brain metabolism, substance abuse, and reproductivephysiology,and provides the infrastructure for over $25 million in Federally-funded research grant support to GCRC investigators. We submit a substantial record of progress since our first application; for example, 37 different projects are included in this application, twice the number in our first application, and we met or exceededall of our utilization projections by year 04 of the past project period. We have also expanded into new research areas targeted by the NCRR, and now host several projects in oncology and pediatrics. We have recruited a wide array ofinvestigators to the Center by a) providing resources and actively encouraging new investigators; b) widely publicizing the GCRC, its outstandingpatient care staff and its Core facilities;c) integrating the new GCRC Informatics core with existing informationsystems to provide statistical and data management support for projects in a flexible and secure fashion; d) establishing a novelclinical research training program for internal medicine residents; e) integrating advanced education with the K-30 Clinical Research Training Program at Einstein; and, f) focusing Einstein's expansion of clinical and translational research aroundltheGCRC. In this application, we request an additional 5 years of support, and propose expanding our GCRC Core Laboratory to include both Analytic and Magnetic Resonance functions, and increment Patient Care and Informatics Core personnel to keep up with our dramatically-expanding utilization